1. Field
The present invention relates to a removable ground anchor body using rotation, and more particularly, to a removable ground anchor body using rotation in which pc (prestressed concrete) strands or deformed steel bars coupled to an anchor body can be separated and removed simply, a safe coupling state thereof can be sustained continuously and they can be re-coupled conveniently while they are separated.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a slope reinforcement structure is used widely for supporting safely a structure such as an earth retaining wall at a soil sheathing work so as to prevent collapse of surrounding ground when excavating the ground for underground structures of an architecture and a civil engineering work or at a work for prohibiting soil sweeping of soft ground incision face thereof, through ensuring strong anchorage by perforating holes on a ground, inserting steel wire having an excellent tensile strength together with inner fixing agent and inner inserted body into the perforated holes, injecting grouting material such as concrete therein and fixing firmly, and then fixing it with external fixing agent while applying load on a free end of the steel wire.
The steel wire used for the slope reinforcement structure is made by twisting a several strands of deformed steel bars or steel wires wherein the deformed steel bar or the steel wire have excellent strength and thus may become an underground obstacle in a case of leaving it underground for a long time and cause a problem of a ground compensation right in a case of later development of adjacent land.
In order to solve the above problem a removable inner anchorage for ground anchor has been disclosed, in which a deformed steel bar or steel wire buried underground is removed easily after a construction complement.
According to the conventional anchor body, a slope surface is formed on an inner side of a circular body and a wedge is provided, which is divided roughly into three pieces and at a center of which a steel wire is seated, a elastic spring for compressing the wedge forward is provided at a rear end of the wedge such that the detachment and separation of the steel wire cab be prevented by compressing the wedge.
However, according to the conventional anchor structure, the steel wire can be removed while retracting the wedge provided at an inner side of a circular body and enlarging a center thereof by compressing the steel wire wherein even though the wedge is retracted, it cannot be enlarged and further even though the wedge is retracted and enlarged, the spring provided at a rear end thereof compresses continuously the wedge, which becomes a burden on removing the steel wire, and thus the separation is not complete.
Further, it is almost impossible to re-assemble at a site the anchor body which has been disassembled due to external impact, causing inconvenience for implementing the construction.
In order to solve the above problems the present applicant disclosed Korean Patent Nos. 0963565 and 1471486.